¿Que demonios paso ayer?
by MickeyCullenSwale
Summary: Una fiesta de despedida de soltero, se convirtió en un caos total cuando tres amigos despiertan en las vegas luego de una noche llena de locura y salvajismo, de la cual no recuerdan NADA. Para su mala suerte el novio esta desaparecido. Y con poco tiempo, desesperación y resaca, este trío de locos deben hacer hasta lo imposible para encontrar a Edward y devolverlo para su boda.


**¿Qué demonios paso ayer?**

**PROLOGO**

- ¡Es todo, chicas! Los llamaremos por última vez – Sentencio Alice, luego de un muy largo silencio por parte de las 3 chicas.

- Alice – Hablo Rosalie conteniendo el desespero - Ya me tome 3 calmantes, ¿Sabes lo que son 3 putos calmantes? Ok… Llevas diciendo "Lo llamaremos por última vez" durante 7 horas ¡Ya para de decirlo, quieres! Si sabes que lo llamaras una y otra vez de todos modos. Así que por favor, no me obligues a tomarme otro calmante, no lo considero apropiado.

- ¡Por favor, chicas basta! Me siento devastada, desesperada y… y… ¡Ahs! Malditasea, como pueden no llamar durante todo un día, como Edward me puede hacer esto – Se quejo Bella cruzada de brazos, mientras observaba por la ventana, como ya todo iba tomando forma para la boda. _**"Edward, Edward, Edward, donde estas amor**__"_ se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

- ¡Ok! Por última vez, tomen su teléfono – Ordeno Alice, rosalie se limito a rodar los ojos pero aun así lo hizo – Rosalie, encárgate de Jasper, déjame a Emmet… Bella, ya tú sabes.

- Ni que lo digas.

Las 3 tomaron sus teléfonos, y con dedos agiles llamaron a sus esposo, prometido y novio, rogando mentalmente obtener respuestas… Claro, que lo único que conseguían era; El buzón de voz.

"_Jasper Hale al medio habla. En estos momentos estoy demasiado ocupado para atenderte. Estaré fuera de la ciudad un par de días, atendiendo unos asuntos de verdadera importación, déjame tu mensaje, y te aseguro que cuando pueda te llamare"_

Maldita sea, Jasper, no me importa que estés en el fin del mundo ¿Sabes? Respóndeme ese teléfono de una buena vez. No sabes lo furiosa que este Alice. Te espera una buena broncada querido hermano. Así que controla esa situación por lo que sea que no llegan y traigan sus malditos traseros de vuelta a esta casa, para que Edward se case – Rosalie, corto la llamada echando más fuego que chispa.

"_Holaaaachaaas, hermano, hermana, primo, prima, mama, papa. ¡En fin! Ya entienden mi propósito… Bueno, mis más sincero pésame por no atenderte, pero mi Eddy Teddy por fin se casara, y eso significa celebrar hasta que se diga ¡BASTA! Déjame tu mensaje y cuando esté disponible te lo de volveré, notese Cuando esté disponible. Posdata: Me canse de hablar, así que Emmet Sexy Cullen se despide"_

Señorito Emmet sexy puto Cullen… ¡Me llamaras apenas escuches este mensaje! Te juro que esto te costara los mil demonios del infierno, tan caro, escúchame bien hermanito, tan caro que no tendrás descendientes a los cuales contarles de esta llamada… Ni siquiera tu esposa te sacara de esta, Te lo juro – Alice, corto la llamada, sonriendo negramente, pensando ya obviamente en su venganza.

"_Que onda socio, aquí Jacob Black ahorita estoy en la maravillosa ciudad del pecado haciendo mi puta gana así que no tengo tiempo para responderte a ti, ni a nadie, si quieres me dejas tu mensajusho, y si no quieres dejarlo… Pues, no tengo más nada que decir que… Vete a la santa mierda, atención el puto "Piii" ya viene. Adiós"._

A la santa mierda te vas tú, chucho Black –maldijeron Alice y Rosalie.

No sé porque malgastamos tiempo llamándolo – Susurro Rosalie - ¡Ah, no! No me mires así Bella, sé que es tu primano pero admítelo, el es… tan… ¡Chucho Black!

"_Hola soy Edward Cullen, lamento no poder atenderte en este momento, pero estoy de viaje en mi despedida de soltero. Déjame tu mensaje y te regresare con anticipación la llamada. Ya sabes qué hacer después del tono"_

¡Cullen, te he llamado más de 37 veces, y esta será mi última llamada. Solo me queda preguntar ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué hoy? – Bella soltó un suave sollozo de rabia mientras arrojaba su teléfono sin rumbo fijo por la habitación.

Nada de nuevo –Dijo.

Aun me asombro de ver la diferencia de esa pandilla de locos, solo con el buzón de mensajes uno se da cuenta –menciono Rosalie, pensativa - ¿Alice?

¡DIOS SANTO! Porque ninguno responde el teléfono – Grito Alice, hecha una fiera, mientras tiraba de su cabello y paseaba de un lado a otro en forma desquiciada.

Alices, te advierto que no saldré a buscar una peluca cuando no puedan peinarte por falta de cabello que TÚ te arrancaras si sigues así – Advirtió Rosalie, con las manos en su regazo. Bella rio divertida por el comentario – Aunque una peluca tipo Lady Gaga no estaría nada mal… nada mal.

¡Con un demonio Lady Gaga, Rose! ¡NO PLANEE LA BODA PERFECTA PARA QUE SALGAN CON ESTO AHORA!

¡Ok! – Dijo Rosalie, caminando al baño – Iré por un bonito calmante para ti.

Te juro que los matare, los voy a matar… Si si si, los voy a matar – Bella quien hacia acostada en el sofá de la habitación, contemplaba a su cuñada caminar de un lado a otro.

Ten Alice, tomate este calmante – Dijo Rosalie, lanzado a las manos de la pequeña un frasco de píldoras. La Cullen se negó rotundamente, sin detener su paseo "No gracias, prefiero estar alerta que drogada" Fue lo que respondió, para devolver el frasco de la misma forma a su cuñada.

Tomate el calmante ¿Si? – Rosalie arrojo de nuevo el frasco a sus manos.

Ya dije que no, gracias.

¡To-ma-te-el-cal-man-te!

¡Que no! – Bella quien presenciaba la discusión con un tic en su ojo izquierdo, y mirando cómo se lanzaban el calmante de unas manos a otras, respiro profundamente para calmar su paciencia que comenzaba a agotarse poco a poco.

¡Que si!

¡Que no!

Cullen…

Hale…

¡QUE TE TOMES EL PUTO CALMANTE ALICE! – Grito exasperada bella con la paciencia agotada. Alice se quejo.

Joder, dame el puto calmante – Rosalie paso por 6ta vez, el frasco a manos de Alice, quien luego de tomar la pastilla lo lanzo a bella – Te tomas uno también!

No hay oposición, créeme.

¿Está todo bien aquí? Escuchamos varios gritos– Pregunto Renee al tiempo que ella y Esme, se adentraban a la "habitación Del pánico". Las madres, miraron a las chicas en diferentes posiciones pero con el mismo gesto (Una palma cubriendo su rostro)

Las 3 negaron, sin moverse de sus lugares.

¿Se han logrado comunicar con ellos? – Pregunto Esme, tomando asiento junto a Bella. Esta se acostó sobre su regazo, para que su suegra dejara suaves caricias maternalmente en su cabello castaño.

No mama, todos nos envían al buzón – Respondió Alice.

¿Pero llamaron a todos sus teléfonos? – Intervino Renee al otro lado de la habitación pensativa.

Claro. El de casa por si habían llegado, celulares, teléfonos de emergencias, oficinas, Ipac, todos.

¿Y? ¿Obtuvieron Respuesta? – Rosalie rio con sarcasmo.

Si, por supuesto Renee. Buzón, buzón, buzón, Y… Ah sí, buzón – Dijo.

Bien, ellos llegaran, se que van a llegar, Edward me ama, y no me dejaría plantada… No me estresare, respirare profundo, me relajare, me concentrare en arreglarme – Susurro Bella.

¡Buena idea! – Alice se levanto y se coloco en medio de la habitación - Ok, a relajarnos; Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inha… ¡ALTO! ¿Escuchan eso? – Grito, poniendo fin a sus segundos de calma. Todas callaron para mirarla desorientada.

La canción de **"Sexy and I know It**" se escucho de pronto, así que eso solo significaba una cosa…

¡Emmet me está llamando! – Grito Bella - ¡MI TELEFONO! Búsquenlo, búsquenlo.

Renee ayúdame a buscarlo – Ordeno Esme para comenzar a buscar.

¿¡Dónde está el teléfono?! – Grito Alice comenzando a lanzar los pequeños muebles por todos lados - ¿¡Donde lo arrojaste?!

¡No sé, no sé! Solo lo arroje.

Mierda Bella, no vuelvas a perderlo así de vista quieres? – Rosalie gateaba buscando en el suelo.

Bella quien miraba detenidamente la habitación detuvo sus ojos, para localizar el teléfono bajo el tocador - ¡AHÍ ESTA! – Grito.

A continuación todo sucedió en "cámara lenta" Apenas dio el aviso, todas miraron en la dirección que bella apuntaba. La oji-marrón se levanto corriendo, salto sobre el mueble, se deslizo por el suelo, y tomo el teléfono en el camino (No sin antes tumbar varias cosas) todas gritaron un - ¡SIIIIII!

Señoras, la solicitan en la planta principal… - Dijo Leath asomando su cabeza por la puerta, mientras guiñaba un ojo. Las 4 mujeres, de la habitación (A excepción de la novia) Salieron de la habitación, no sin antes darle una mirada de "Nos cuentas todo" a Bella.

Y exactamente, en la pantalla de su teléfono podía apreciarse el nombre de "Oso Cullen". Bella con nerviosismo atendió.

Emmet quieres decirme donde están – Hablo – Ya estoy histérica.

Bella, ya la cagamos…

¿De que hablas? Vamos a casarnos exactamente en 5 horas Emmet, ¡5 horas!

Un suspiro se escucho al otro lado de la línea acompañado de una risita muy nerviosa – No creo que vaya a suceder…

**¿Te gustaría saber que sucederá?**

**Lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo**

**¿Review?**

**MickeyCullenSwale.**


End file.
